


Our First Kiss - 7

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not enough Juri x David in this world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 7

Each time Timo and he split, David died a little inside. But this break up seemed to dig into him more. No one seemed to know why. All Juri knew is that Davuds isolating behaviour worried him a lot.

Juri let his knuckles rap on the door of Davids room. "Come on David, I know you are there. Open up." He said gently. No answer came, but when Juri tried the door, he found it unlocked. So he pushed it open, in the realisation he'd never been in Davids room before. Only Timo and Linke really went in. Not even Franky passed this door, the laundry was always put in front of it, in waiting for David to take it inside.  
What he saw surprised him. He had expected Davids room to be a complete mess, but instead found the room utterly clean. The piano shone, freshly cleaned and all Davids belongings were neatly stored and cleared away. Only the bed was a stockpile of an unruly mess of pillows and blankets. Right in the middle laid David. Juri's eyes widened at discovering David was naked!  
"David, are you alright?" Juri crouched beside the bed and stroked Davids hair out of his face. The guitarist made no answer. Juri heaved a sigh and reached out to pull one of the numerouse blankets over Davids bare body. But a trickle of white between the boys legs made Juri stop mid action. "Was Timo here?" Juri frowned. David nodded, turning his head to face the wall. "Poor boy..." Juri whispered, trailing his hand down Davids bruised side. "Did Timo hurt you David?" His voice grew more pressing. "Nein... We just got a little intense. My skin bruises easily, that is all." David murmured. "I thought you broke up..." Juri's voice sounded unsure. David nodded. "We did, but Timo needs me. Just physically...." Davids eyes grew glassy and wet. It broke Juri's heart to see David like this.  
He hoisted himself onto the bed. David immideately nuzzeled into the drummers lap. "Hush David. I'll talk to Timo about it." Juri stroked Davids hair. The guitarist whined and pushed his face into the lower rim of Juri's shirt. "I can't say no to him. I want to tell him to only be my friend, but he always gets what he wants." David sniffeled. Juri made a hushing sound. "Calm down David, everything will be alright. I promise." He cooed. David sat upright. Juri's brow setteled into a deep frown. David looked unhealthy. He was skinny and bruised, as if Timo had abused the poor boy. "Are you sure you are alright?" Juri cupped Davids face with a large hand. David nuzzeled into Juri's touch.  
"I feel so alone, Juri..." David whimpered. "There is not need for that David. We will be there for you when you need us to." Juri said calmly. Daviud sighed, pressing his face deeper into Juri's hand. "I want to be loved, not used." His voice was bordering on desperate. "You are loved David, very loved, never doubt that." Said Juri, stroking his thumb over Davids cheek. David made soft cooing sounds and nested himself between Juri's legs. "Do you love me Juri?" David asked softly. Juri felt his heart sink. "Of course I do Davi." He whispered.  
Juri leaned in, caressing Davids lips with his own. He did not know what else to do. It made David sigh softly, bringing up his hands to stroke Juri's face. It wasn't quite a kiss. It was a ghosting of lips that felt unexplainable arousing to both boys. Davids took Juri by surprise when he molded his lips more firmly to Juri's mouth. It wasn't quite a demanding kiss, but still the intencity threw Juri completely out of balance.

David slummed against Juri. He pressed his side into Juri's chest, resting his head on Juri's shoulders. Juri pulled a blanket over Davids bare form and wrapped his arms around him. "Better?" He asked. "Better" David mumbled.


End file.
